Ocho, Nueve, Dies
Ocho, Nueve, Dies is the 18th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring *Nueve Featuring *Floppy *Hodag *Chupie *Jersey *Nook *Nymph *Riceball *Sage *Rinth Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nueve is seen sitting on a rock, combing his nine tails. Floppy spies on him with plans to take those valuable tails for herself. She concocts an idea. Floppy places a dollar bill on the ground and then whistles to get Nueve's attention. Nueve comes to the bill and bends over to pick it up, at which point Floppy, now atop a hill, swings a large hanging blade at him. All nine of Nueve's tails are instantly sliced off and Floppy collects them...and the bill. After his wound is patched up, Nueve lays his head flat on his bed and sobs. His bed suddenly collapses. Reading a book, he starts to believe that he will be plagued by bad luck because all his tails are gone. So he barricades his room with pillows, arms himself with lucky charms, and quivers as the day passes. Come evening, his stomach growls. Nueve opens his fridge to discover he is out of food. He nervously exits his home and goes on a cautious walk to the store. He bumps into Hodag, who offers a friendly hello, only to be inexplicably crushed by a safe, his tail being the only thing left intact. This leads Nueve to flee in terror. Nueve trips on a rock and shortly gets up to find himself in front of a picnic. Chupie is there eating a goat pie with the horns sticking out, as is Sage with a bowl of noodles. Nymph, Nook, and Jersey are at the picnic as well. Riceball also happens to be preparing the food. He tries a spoonful of his chili, which turns out so spicy that he blows fire from his mouth. He collides into a barbecue gas tank, resulting in an explosion that kills everyone but Nueve. A previously lost Rinth shows up to find out he was too late for the picnic, when Chupie's horned pie stabs him in the eyes. Later, it is shown that Nueve has collected the tails of his friends and stitched them to a pair of pants. He sees that he is one tail short, to his dismay. Then watching the news, he finds out that Floppy has turned his original tails into an expensive coat, angering him. Nueve goes to an auction where Floppy is selling the coat. Amongst the crowd, Floppy hears someone wanting to buy the coat for a million dollars. That someone happens to be Nueve, who takes over the auction claiming that Floppy's body parts are valuable. He watches as Floppy is ripped to pieces by the crowd. At home, Nueve adds Floppy's tail to his batch of new tails. He takes a long look at the coat made of his old tails, now hanging on his coat rack, and decides to wear it for nostalgia's sake. Unfortunately, the coat gets blown away by the wind. Once again depressed, Nueve jumps off a cliff in the direction where the coat is being blown. Deaths #Hodag is crushed by a safe. #Riceball, Chupie, Nymph, Jersey, Nook, and Sage are killed in an explosion. #Rinth is impaled in the eyes by the horns of Chupie's goat pie. #Floppy is ripped apart by a greed-driven mob. #Nueve falls to his death (confirmed by writers). Trivia *The title is a play on "Ocho, nueve, diez", which are numbers 8, 9 and 10 in Spanish. *Nueve has collected the tails of Hodag, Chupie, Nook, Jersey, Sage, Nymph, Riceball, Rinth and Floppy to replace his nine lost tails. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes